Hmmm
by Ace.x.Luffy.x.Zoro
Summary: Zoro wakes up to find Ace and Luffy in his arms for unknown reasons, and decides to open his heart up to these two very unexpected people. ( plus a meeting between Trafalgar Law and the Straw Hats) Zo/Lu. Ace/Lu. Ace/Zo, a bit of Law/Lu and Law/Zo. XD pre-time skip, before Marineford.
1. Chapter 1

**"Hmmm…"**

Chapter 1

*first storyyy~ ahh! scary. oh, and i dont own one piece. oda-sama-sensei-dono does. XD enjoy~*

Zoro's POV

I was laying on the warm sand of a very pleasant summer island, enjoying a bit of sake as Luffy and Usopp played tag somewhere behind me. This noise didn't bother me too much, seeing as everything else seemed to be quite peaceful. Noticing something floating above me, I looked up to find Brook and Chopper flying cheerfully colored kites. A happy sigh was let out from what seemed like right next to my head and I was jolted back to reality.

'Oh lord.. please please please let me go back to that dream,' I thought to myself as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Good morning, Zoro-kun," whispered two voices before both my cheeks felt a soft kiss.

Nearly jumping out of my skin, I looked to my left: half-naked Luffy. Then I looked to my right: half-naked Ace. We were in my usual crow's nest training room, where I fell asleep last night, but.. why..

'What is going on..' I thought as a slight blush crept across my face for unknown reasons.

* * *

Luffy's POV

Zoro sighed and asked calmly, "Why are there two half-naked, male pirates snuggling against me as I sleep?"

Ace and I glanced at each other before we both grinned. "Why Zoro, don't you remember last night? We had so much fun! Maybe you drank too much after all…" I said, trying my best to not laugh.

"Hmmm…"

Did he actually fall for it? Zoro would usually freak out and punch me in these types of situations, but he looked like he was deep in thought. I then smiled and ran a hand through Zoro's light green hair as I gazed upon his face. My lips were almost an inch away from his cheek, when he shot me an odd look.

"Uh.. Luffy?"

"Yes, Zoro?"

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked, turning his face away to hide his blushing cheeks.

I giggled, and whispered my response in his ear, "Is this so odd? It's nothing compared to other things I've done to you~"

At this, he just stared at me with a very confused and concerned face.

'_Oh my gosh_,' I thought, '_I wanna laugh, this is too funny._'

Ace smiled, and pulled Zoro's face towards his own. Zoro was about to object as to what he was doing, but was interrupted by Ace's lips. The room went dead silent and it suddenly felt somewhat awkward. But this was unfair. Zoro belonged to _me_. I had to speak up somehow.

"Hey, don't just keep him to yourself," I pouted, but thought, _'Why am I feeling this way? I'm only supposed to be acting… My heart seems to be fluttering, and my cheeks are burning, though… Am I starting to fall in love with my first mate?_'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ace's POV

'_Luffy looks pretty dang flustered.. he couldn't pull off that type of look while acting.. could it be that he actually..? Nah, let's not think about that right now, Ace.' _

I looked at my blushing brother. '_He's too cute when he's embarrassed,' _I thought as he figeted a bit. I just couldn't resist. I then reached over Zoro's lap to grab Luffy's hand. I brought the hand up to my lips and gently kissed it. His cheeks lit up even more. Zoro looked confused. And I had no idea what to do next.

*Cough* "Oh, um.. I'msorry Luffy~ I didn't mean to rush things~ Here, here, Zoro's all yours~!" I stated quickly, but I honestly felt somewhat bad. _...inner facepalm... Why... maybe it's just my ototo's expression..._

Zoro and Luffy blinked twice, then looked at each other for several seconds. Then the 'pirate hunter' dared to ask a question.  
"Are you going to leave us up here? Just with each other?" His voice sounded somewhat hesitant; somewhat desperate.

As I hurriedly put on my favorite black shorts (XD), I paused. "...Sure, why not! You two have funnn~" _...I'm such a dumbass...  
_With an awkward smile on my face, I grabbed my hat, and 'jumped' out of the window.

_  
_I grinned and heard Zoro mumble, "I wonder why he decided to leave.." as I held on to the windowsill with one hand.

* * *

Zoro's POV

_What. is. going. ON?! (XD)_

I was mentally running in circles. Luffy was red as a tomato, but I had no clue why. _If he really did do stuff to me last night, then.. wouldn't he have to be a little bit more.. brave? less-pure? innocence-free?_ I looked at the current Luffy (a squirmy, adorable tomato), then I created the image of bad-boy Luffy in my head (a slim bottle of hot sauce). _...not really related, are they...but come to think of it, I like both tomatoes and hot sauce.. no no no wait. _

I soon awoke from my deep thinking to find myself staring at Luffy, "Gee..."

Luffy looked at me with an eyebrow raised.. slightly tugging at the waistband of his boxers, nervously. It was almost like he was waiting for something... something like an opportunity.

_Oh yeah, he's still half-naked.. and Ace was half-naked.. But... am I? _

I slowly looked down, not believing that I hadn't thought of that earlier. But I still did not really want to know. And then I sighed at the answer. Only a thin blanket covered my naked body. My cheeks were about to burst into flames. I grabbed the blanket and held it as if it were my life.

There were a few very awkward moments; maybe minutes, before I managed to speak up; "L-L-L-Luffy?"

"...Hai?"

I was about to die on the inside.. I stuttered as I quickly pulled the blanket up to cover more of my body.  
"Luffy.. please t-tell me.. what happened.. last n-night!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ace's POV

"Welp.. I'm looking through the window. Being a creep. What a great brother I am."

I couldn't help but grin at my stupidity, and then I focused my attention on Zoro. _My brotherly instincts tell me that he could be trouble.. but I guess we shall see if I'm right soon enough~ _Then I saw the Marimo notice his blanket-life-line. Zoro blushed and pulled up the blanket like he had never let anyone see him naked before. '_Is he really a badass-y, fearless swordsman?' _I thought as I clutched my bloody nose, causing me to make sure that gravity was working.*cough* fell..*cough*  
Next thing I knew, I was unconcious, dreaming of Russia~ (Hetalia teehee).

* * *

Luffy's POV

"Uhum.. well.. Zoro.. last night, we were all partying and you got a little drunk.. and then Ace stopped by and was in the mood for some fun, so.. him, you and I, did.. something.. together~ but but but you seemed to be really forceful and took the lead! You were more fun, than you are right now.. What happened to the fun?"  
_...I can't lie to save my life... Ace, where'd you go!? _

Zoro just sat there. No expression. No emotion. We must've stared at each other for several minutes before he suddenly pulled me into his lap. My cheeks burned nervously.  
_What's he doinggg? And he still only has a blanket on... *gasp* oh_ _god._'  
I felt something push against my lower back. I immediately tried to lean forward and away from my certain death, and Zoro realized his growing problem. He somewhat panicked and managed to come up with some sort of scheme. He fell onto his side, bringing me with him.

* * *

Zoro's POV

_What the hell... Why, and how, did I manage to be turned on by my 17 year old Captain?! _

But now that that had happened, I had to distract Luffy _somehow_, _some way_, and decided on _something_ that would stun him; and I would gain a little also~ I took a breath of air, and started my plan.

I gently rolled him over to face me, studied his blushing, embarrassed face for a moment, and then quickly pressed my lips against his. _I just want him to forget that I ever got aroused by him.. that's it. But his lips are super-soft.. and addictive.. Ahhhh control yourself, Roronoa Zoro!  
_I noticed that I had definetly done _something. _As I pulled away from him, his face turned insanely red and right then he fainted.

_'What do I do, what do i do?!' _I thought, crazily running my hands through my hair. I jumped up, looked around, then my eyes landed on Luffy again.  
I smiled at him and let out a happy sigh. _He's so cute and peaceful when he's sleeping.. Like a little angel.. but at the same time, he's sexy 'cause of his defined muscles, and his tan.. urgh, but what am I thinking?!  
_I was in the middle of a battle with my brain, when suddenly Luffy moaned quietly in his sleep. I just stared. I didn't know what to think. I laughed as I imagined him having some sort of odd dream, and walked over to him. Then I lay down beside him, pulling his back against against my chest. Lifting the blanket over the two of us, I kissed the back of Luffy's neck and whispered, "Sweet dreams~"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ace's POV 

I was sitting cross-legged next to Nico Robin on the deck of the Sunny Go when my eye twitched, personifying my annoyance. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to know what was happening. _What if my lil bro needed me to save him? What if Zoro was just holding back until I left? AHHH too many possiblities! _

"Just tell me what's going on up there! Use your 'ojos fleur' thing for me, just so that I know that Zoro isn't tryin' to take my Luffy's innocence! I wouldn't forgive myself if something like that happened to Luffy..."

Robin laughed, and then replied smiling, "Hai, hai, Ace-san. '~_ojos fleur~'"  
_After a short time, the dark-haired woman giggled, and then slowly uncrossed her arms to face a very worried Ace. "It appears that they are simply taking a nap together, hiken-san. Those two looked very peaceful."

"Hmmm... I don't believe you~ I'll go up there and see for myself!" I declared loudly, not realizing how childish I sounded.

Soon after that, I hurriedly climbed up to the Crow's Nest to make sure everything was as Robin had stated. And it was really true; the first-mate and captain were fast asleep next to each other. Luffy uttered some sort of non-english, and then rolled over. He snuggled up against Zoro's bare chest and was dreaming again in a matter of seconds. _'That swordsman sure is a lucky bastard,_' I told myself as I started my descent back down.

* * *

My POV

"Minna~ Nami-swaaan~ Robin-chwaaan~ Lunch is ready, and it's Luffy's favorite!"

Mumbles and responses from crew-mates were audible, along with footsteps walking towards the kitchen of the Thousand Sunny. Something seemed a bit off, though. The excited chatter and laughter from the captain was missing. Along with the light scolding from the first-mate. Sanji noticed this peculiar silence first, seeing as he usually had to brace himself for food-theif Luffy. He became very suspicious. The blonde then re-counted the crew, '_Nami-san, Robin-chan, Brook, Franky, Chopper, Usopp, and myself_.' Deep in thought, Sanji almost didn't see the flash of orange pass by him. He looked up and was slightly disturbed, "...And Ace, too.. apparently."

Upon hearing his name, Ace turned to Sanji and flashed him a peace-sign. "Yo!"

"Hmmm..." '_Why is he here? And plus, how long has he been here? But more importantly, where would Zoro and Luffy be?! Luffy wouldn't miss a meal even if the world was ending!' _Sanji told himself.

Ace somehow knew exactly what the cook was thinking about, and simply said, "Crow's Nest," as he continued walking into the kitchen, whistling a happy tune.

* * *

Sanji's POV

It took a few seconds for my mind to process what exactly Ace had told me. I looked up at the Crow's Nest, or Zoro's 'training' room, and sighed. _Duh. It makes perfect sense for that Marimo, but he usually wouldn't tolerate Luffy watching him.. but I might want to go see anyway. And why did Ace know? (_XD_) _And with that thought in my head, I climbed my way up. I opened the latch on the door, and pushed it upwards. And once more, my brain took its sweet time processing the image.

Naked Zoro. Half-naked Luffy. Snuggling under a blanket..asleep. I shook my head and forgot what I had seen, making sure that I didn't lose my sense of sight, and shut the door. I then went back down to save some food for the shitty lovebirds. _But mwahaha~ I can't wait to tell everyone what I found~_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luffy's POV

*~yawn & stretch~* "Why am I up here... oh yeah, I forgot," I stated very drowsily, rubbing my eyes and looking around.

"Good morning, Luffy-kun~" Zoro said softly, kissing my cheek and staring into my eyes, "Did you sleep well?" _Well this seems familiar. _

This was odd. Is this really Zoro? My normally-scowling green-haired demon-swordsman? I don't think I've ever heard him talk this caringly.. so sweetly.. it's really really weird. But whatever. _This change could only make me love him more_, I decided in my mind. _I must just be special to him now, that's all. _

"Yeah, I did, thanks," I replied, with a very sleepy smile. Zoro looked at me with a gentle, loving look and then smiled back.

"You must be hungry, Luffy. Am I right?" Zoro stated, obviously confident that he was correct. And he definetly was. I felt like I hadn't eaten for a full day! Oh the agony~!

"I am starvingggg... Let's go find some tasty food to eat! I wonder if Sanji cooked any meat yet.." I was just about to jump up and begin the hunt for food, but Zoro suddenly placed his hands on my shoulders, keeping me on the ground. I blinked at him and tilted my head a bit, with a confused look.

Zoro laughed._ 'Again, that really doesn't happen often.. usally he would just laugh at Sanji's misfortunes, but..,'_ I told myself. "I figured you'd be hungry, so I put on some clothes *grr* and went down to get some leftovers from lunch. For some reason they all giggled and when I walked into the kitchen..."

*_flashback - Zoro's POV_*

I walked into the kitchen, ran a hand through my hair and yawned. Everyone except for that shitty-cook looked up at me and giggled. _What's up with them? _I made sure to give Ace a weird look before asking curly-que rudely for some food. He turned to me and grinned. _Something's definetly off here.. _

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Did you have a good rest?" Sanji asked, and then laughed a bit.

"What's it to ya, love-cook? And it's the afternoon.." I muttered, clearly confused. He didn't even reply, surprisingly. He just grinned, sighed, and turned back around to throw together a lunch of: meat. meat. and more meat. And finally he added a bottle of sake. It's almost like he knew that I was with Luffy.. _Oh well, how would he know? _I glanced over at Ace again, and then realized that everyone was still staring at me with grins on their face. Fire-fist then slowly walked over to me, and put an arm around my shoulder. To my immediate surprise, I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Oh come on, Zoro-kun~ Stop being so shy and sit down with us!" Ace said directly into my ear. I couldn't even speak. I couldn't concentrate on speech when Ace's face was close to mine. My heart just about jumped out of my chest, so I shook my head quickly, grabbed the food, and quickly ran out of the room, blushing my face off.

"What's up with you and Zoro, Ace?" Nami questioned curiosly.

"I dunno. Maybe he likes me~" Ace said with a wink, and striking a pose. Everyone just laughed.

_*end flashback - back to Luffy's POV*_

Zoro's face went blank for a second, then finished with, "But whatever. Here's your lunch, consisting of meat. Meat. And more meat." Zoro then placed a giant plate of, well, meat in front of me. I could've sworn that my eyes popped out of my face when I saw this. Zoro just opened a bottle of sake, and began drinking it quickly.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Zoro-nii-chan~!" I almost yelled, _oops_, and then immediately buried my face into the plate of food, as if I were pulled in by an invisible hand.

* * *

Zoro's POV

I was so close to spitting out that sake.. so damn close. "N-nii-chan?" _Did I just stutter? _But besides the stutter... I just knew it. Right when I thought I loved someone; I was brother-zoned. I felt like being reborn as a clam. Wait. That sounds familiar... (XD)

I was jolted out of my depression when I heard, "Is it okay if I call you that? You're just being so kind and sweet to me, it sort of reminded me of how Ace-nii-chan used to be sometimes," Luffy said, almost nervously, " But if you don-"

I interrupted the young captain by picking him up and placing him on my lap. '_Let's hope nothing awkward happens like last time...ehehe..' _I thought as I kissed the back of his neck. Then I whispered, "You can call me whatever you want~" After doing so, I shoved him off of me. He looked back at me with a 'what the hell?!' kind of expression, his eyes wide, but I totally ignored it. "Now come on, ya need to eat!"

* * *

+ omg. making a story is scary. are my chapters too short? too much conversation? anything?! XD please tell meh. +

+ ~Ace~ +


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ace's POV

I couldn't take it. It was taking too long. _How long does it take to eat food?! No, Luffy has to be finished eating by now.. so why is he not here next to me? For all I know, Zoro could be... blah. I don't wanna think about it..._

I was getting impatient, tapping my foot quickly. I started thinking about when me and Luffy were little; when Luffy would always try to beat me up. He was so cute as he pouted after easily getting beaten by me. I managed to smile on the inside, but my body wouldn't copy. I was still a little bit worried for my bro. And then Sanji came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped, and clutched my chest as if I was having a heart attack while he just laughed his ass off. After I recovered from my near-death scare, Sanji decided to tease me, saying "Is Ace getting jealous of the marimo~?"

I scowled and gave him a glare and replied in a venom-y tone, "Why would I be?" _Geez. Am I literally that jealous? I guess I didn't realize how much Luffy meant to me.. _

"Just calm down. Zoro's too awkward to even do anything to the captain. And Luffy... Well, he's Luffy. He wouldn't know how, and wouldn't be brave enough, either. So they'll be back down shortly," the cook said as he put out his cigarette and scratched the back of his neck.

"You're right.." I sighed, not knowing anything else to say that wouldn't sound like I was madly in love with my brother.

Sanji must've been able sense that I was still a bit worried, so he sat down next to me and pushed me onto my back. He crawled up onto me, and pressed his lips to mine. I was flailing my arms and running around on the inside, not knowing what the hell was going on. The blonde pulled away and pinned down my arms.

"Don't go freaking out and punch me. That would not be too good for my beautiful face~" he said as he flipped his hair and laughed. " I get what you're feeling right now,but.. it's kinda weird to see your flame die down... So just do whatever you want, as long as it helps you stop worrying bout that stupid grass-head."

"I see how it is," I stated, sounding a bit glum. "So you don't actually have a crush on me or anything.. how dissapointing~! I've always wanted a fanboy~" I said this as I wiggled around, acting like a spoiled girl who didn't get her way. "Oh well, since we're here, I can't let you down. Your pants are trying to tell me that you're actually a bit turned on, ne?"

Sanji looked down at his pants. '_He really hadn't already noticed?' _I thought as he immediately blushed, and shook his head like he could shake off the color. _I think he hangs around girls too much. He's starting to act like one. _

"It's hard to make your body lie about its feelings, ya know?" I said, laughing at Sanji's embarassed expression. He gave me a helpless glare and I just grinned. I sat up with him on my lap and began to lick and kiss his neck, making him freak out.

"Ace, w-what're you doing?" he asked, trying to hide his blushing face with a hand.

"You said I could do anything, didn't you?" I pointed out with a fake smirk. _Geez__, I really don't wanna do this right now... I'm not in the mood.. _

He only had time to let out a slight sigh before my lips took his again. It seemed like ages went by as we continued, before he got 'really tired' and fell asleep. Nah, more like I didn't want it to turn into anything else, so I punched his lights out before I walked up to the grassy main deck.

I looked around, seeing that all the crew members were gathered there. My face crept into a questioning look, and then I shrugged. _Wouldn't they usually all be in different places, doing different stuff? ...Why are they randomly gathered? _

The crew looked over and saw me walking towards them, and waved at me. I waved back, and ran over to them. We then talked for a little while, laughing and telling stories, but came to an odd silence.. So then I asked them, "What's going on? Why are you all up here?"

"We're not really sure. All we know is that Luffy asked us all to gather here a few minutes ago. We don't know anything else, but I hope it's gonna be SUUUUPER~," Franky said, striking his usual pose. I had to laugh at this. _But really... what's going on? _

Then Nami just had to remind me. "Where's Sanji-kun?" She asked me, grinning for some reason that I'm a bit afraid of.

I just scratched my neck and responded, "He's taking a nap..."

* * *

Ace's POV continued

Next thing we knew, Luffy and Zoro were standing in front of us. Luffy just had a blank look on his face as he tightly held Zoro's hand. It appeared that the rest of the crew had the same blank look. It was almost comical. There was a long and awkward silence before Luffy decided that he would speak to us, well, more ask a question.

"Where's Sanji?" He had asked no one in particular, tilting his head to the side with a very confused look.

"Taking a nap, according to Ace," Nami said, shooting me a half-glare, half-skeptical look. I raised my hands in front of me to say, 'Calmmm down~' and then sighed, putting my hat on my head.

"Hmpf.. great timing, stupid eyebrow," Zoro mumbled, obviously a bit annoyed with Sanji, as always.

That's when I noticed that Luffy was wearing Zoro's black bandanna. _Hmpf. That's a little weird, but whatever. _I was a little bit nervous and noticed that Luffy was holding onto Zoro's arm like he used to do to me when he was scared. Well, that was years and years ago. But still, it made me a bit jealous just looking at them... but I became really curious as to what he was up to. We all looked at each other with curious expressions and then we all looked back at Luffy when he got our attention.

"Minna," Luffy said loudly, "Say hi to my new brother, Roronoa D. Zoro."

_...What the hell, Luffy...?_

* * *

+ ~Ace~ +


	7. Chapter 7

+ here here, an update for you XD +

+ ~Ace~ +

* * *

Chapter 7

Ace's POV 

I think I almost exploded. It was too much. _Luffy has always loved me a lot more then he really should, being my brother and all.. and I even returned that love back to him.. So now he thinks that I'll let him love Zoro as much, or more, then me? Notttt gonna happen~ But what could I do that wouldn't break my poor brother's heart? _

I then came up with a quick and idiotic plan. I went up to Luffy and Zoro smiling then put my arms around them. I patted Luffy's back harshly, making him stumble forward a bit. I just simply continued with my extreme grin, making my face hurt. _Hehe..__. here comes the fun part~ _

"I'm so happy for you, Luffy! A **_new,_**and _**better** _bother!" I almost shouted in sarcasm as my anger started to come out. I messed up both of their hair vigorously with my hands and turned my fingertips into flames. Their faces turned white. As their hair caught on fire, they screamed and ran around trying to extinguish the flames. I laughed my head off and then quickly grabbed them both by their collars.

"Oh, my bad! Here, let me help you put that out!" I yelled and proceeded to throw them harshly overboard, making them fall into the blue ocean. I turned away from the side of the ship, hearing Luffy's splashing and Zoro's angry barks. I slowly walked over to the main mast and had a seat on the bench, still giggling a bit. I was just waiting to hear the others yell and scream at me, but that moment never came. I looked up at them, pulling captain and first-mate back aboard, with rather shocked and blank faces. _Well this is a bit unexpected. Why aren't they all mad at m... _

I-I.. can't believe that I... fell asleep...

When I woke up, it was getting later in the afternoon. I sat up and yawned loudly. I then blinked a few times and looked around me. Everyone was sitting around with either: A. confused or B. slightly angry looks on their faces. I kind of shrunk back and noticed that Luffy was kneeling right next to me, looking at me with a look of concentration.

"Nii-chan. I'm sorry for making you mad. I didn't realize how jealous you would be when I decided to make Zoro my brother. P-please forgive me," Luffy said, bowing his head slightly, as a tear started to fall down his cheek. _Aside from crying, he __sounds so mature.. I'm surprised he even realized his fault.. Maybe my little brother is actually starting to grow up.. _

I stared at him for a few seconds before realizing that I was the one that had cause him to cry. If I hadn't made such a big deal of all this then Luffy... Luffy wouldn't have to make such a heartbreaking face as he cried. _Why am I so stupid.._ I frowned and pulled him against my chest, kissing his head several times. I sighed.

"It's okay, Luffy. No big deal. I'm the one who screwed up. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I'm sorry. Now stop making that sad face and smile!" I grinned when Luffy looked up at me with those sweet, round, adorable eyes of his. Putting my head on his shoulder, he laughed and threw his arms around my neck. Picking him up, I walked over to where Zoro was standing, off in a lonely corner. '_What an odd guy,' _I thought. I then poked the swordsmans shoulder, and shoved Luffy into his arms.

"Luffy! Ace! What're you doing?" Zoro asked curiously as Luffy clinged to his chest. Luffy looked back at me while holding onto the other mans shoulders, evidently confused as to why he had been passed on. I just grinned and hugged them both tightly. I kissed both of their cheeks and said four words.

"I love you two~"

* * *

Luffy's POV

I looked up at Ace, who was smiling like a mad-man and laughed. _Who knew that Ace loved me so much? But I wonder if he still thinks Zoro is cool... Hmmm... I hope he does! _

Meanwhile, Zoro's face looked like it had been covered with red paint. I could hear his heartbeat pick up quite a bit and he looked to the side in an attempt to hide his shock. I giggled and reached up to kiss his cheek then rested my head against his shoulder. _Yep, I think I definetly love them both~  
_The first-mate opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, but closed it almost immediately again, like he was having trouble deciding what to say.

"Do ya wanna say something, Zoro?" Ace asked with beautiful smile now upon his face, replacing the 'mad-man' look. It wasn't even a teasing or a condescending look. It was an expression of pure peace and happiness that I hadn't seen in a long while. Just seeing that made me instantly calm and happy.

"I-is it wrong for me... for me to love you guys too?" Zoro asked nervously, still trying to hide his face. Ace and I looked at the green-haired man with surprised expressions, 'cause I mean really, who would have ever expected such a man to say those meaningful words? I loosely wrapped my arms around his neck while I felt Ace's chest against my back and wrap his arms around me and Zoro.

"Not at all," Ace replied, with a bit of relief evident in his voice, then turning towards me. "Okay Luffy, what do you say? Do you love us?"

I didn't even have to think before I replied, "Yep! I really do love you guys! More then anything else!"

"Even more then meat?" Zoro asked with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

I nodded with a grin and decided to kiss Zoro, pushing my tongue into his mouth. _Tastes like sake... what a surprise~_ Zoro had pretty much blacked out while standing up, so he wasn't even moving, which I thought was kinda funny. I kept exploring his mouth until I heard Ace let out a noise of dissaproval. Turning to look at Ace, he grabbed my face and pushed his lips onto mine, and did the same as I did to Zoro. That's when we heard a scream.

"ACEEEE!"

"Ah shit," Ace mumbled as we turned to see a very, very angry blonde running towards us.

* * *

Ace's POV

Sanji came running at us like we were some hot chicks that he fell in love with, but that all changed when he launched a flying kick at me and Luffy's faces. _Oh great. _I pushed Luffy and Zoro away and caught Sanji's leg with a flaming hand. He grunted with pain, but I swung him around several times before I let him fly overboard into the ocean. _Hmmm... I feel like I've done this once or twice today. _

When I sighed and put my hat on, I noticed that Luffy was staring straight at me with stars in his eyes.

"So.. So cool!" Luffy yelled, jumping up to hug me like he didn't even care about his injured crew member. I put a hand on Luffy's head, restricting his ability to jump on me as I noticed a figure missing. Luffy seemed to have noticed this also, as he stopped moving and questioned this sudden dissapearance.

"Ace?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Zoro?"

_Oh god...who knows where that man has wandered off to.. luckily he's on a boat, so he can't have gone far.. _

"I'm over here. But, um, hey guys."

_Phew, "_What is it, Zoro?"

With a blank expression, Zoro pointed over the port side of the ship to something surfacing from the water. "Submarine."

* * *

+ Hahaha oh poor Sanji... XD +

+ ~Ace~ +


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Zoro's POV

The sun was minutes away from passing over the horizon as the three of us looked over the edge to watch a large submarine surface no more than 50 feet away from our ship. I looked at Ace. Ace looked at Luffy. Luffy looked at the water. As soon as the water spilled over the edges of the deck of the submarine, a young man stepped out.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes, like he had just woken up from a long nap. He wore a black and yellow jacket, light-colored pants, a spotted hat, two earrings on each ear, and held a large sword. As he sat down on floor, he rolled up his sleeves to reveal several tattoos on each arm. Then another man stepped out of the ship; well, he was walking like a man.. and wearing clothes like a man.. but he was a white bear. The first blinked several times and looked up at us. He then turned to the bear-man. _This is weird. A submarine, a guy with a huge sword, and a bear. He would be my opponent..hmpf. What next? _

"Bepo, did you know there's a ship next to us?" the tattoo-ed man questioned in a monotone voice while pointing towards the Thousand Sunny.

"..You just noticed this?!" the bear-man, apparently named Bepo, said with a shocked look on his face.

Looking down at Luffy with a concerned face, I wondered what he was going to do or say about this. I didn't know who these people were, and since I didn't know, I figured Luffy didn't either. Wasn't sure about Ace, though. He's been around.. But Ace kept silent and watched the two men carefully.  
_Wonder who that guy is.. He seems kinda stupid, but just like Luffy, but he could be really strong like him too.. I shouldn't underestimate this guy's power._

The first man looked to our ships flags and sails. He didn't seem too surprised or scared, which was rather intimidating. He merely stood up, and walked over to the edge nearest to us on his ship. From that moment on, the man always seemed to have a smile on his face.

"Ah so you're the Straw Hat Pirates? I've been wanting to meet ya. Monkey D Luffy, you're the captain, right? Bounty: 300 million beli. Pretty impressive for a rookie."

Luffy had been staring intently at this man for quite some time, and he had a very intense expression. "Who're you?"

The man stepped back and coughed before he answered this question, "Trafalgar Law. Captain of the Heart Pirates. Bounty: 200 million beli, less than you," he grinned up at Luffy and continued, "Mind if I stay with you guys for a bit?"

* * *

Anyone's POV XD

Almost a second after this 'Trafalgar Law' asked this, Luffy grinned back down at him and nodded.

"Sure," Luffy then said, "Welcome aboard the Thousand Sunny."

Zoro and Ace almost wanted to throw Luffy into the ocean again, but settled with facepalms instead. Thank god Nami wasn't out on deck right now or else she really would do it. Luffy let down the ladder over the side of the boat to let Law and his crew onboard. The Straw Hat's captain helped pull Law on deck and proceeded to help the others up as well.

"Shouldn't you consult the rest of your crew before you decide this?" Law asked with a grin.

"I'm captain, so whatever I say goes, right?" Luffy responded, and the two laughed. Luffy then turned to Ace and Zoro who seemed to look like they were ready for battle. "The one with the swords is my first-mate, Pirate-Hunter Zoro. The other guy with the orange hat is my older bro, Fire-Fist Ace."

Even though he had heard the names before, Law still couldn't help but look a little bit impressed for this pipsqueak to drag such strong people into his crew. Zoro walked up to Luffy grabbed his arm and said to the new guest in a serious tone, "Nice to meetcha, but I need to have a word with my captain for a moment." Law just nodded as the swordsman dragged him back over to Ace to have a private conversation.

"Luffy. Do you really think this is a good idea? He's a pirate. An enemy pirate with a pretty high bounty," Ace told Luffy, holding onto the captain's shoulder.

"It's 'kay, it's 'kay, I like him!" Luffy said with a smile, "I know what I'm doing." This caused Zoro to sigh, but he figured Luffy had a good reason for feeling that way. He had learned to trust and go with the young pirate from very early on in their relationship. After all, this man was going to become King of the Pirates. Ace, however, was still a bit worried, but he wasn't the captain on this ship.

The three walked back over to a constantly smiling Law, who then introduced his own crew members. They all decided to sit down in a circle as Ace kept a flame going and talked about themselves and adventures. All the happy parties anf celebrations with good friends. All the times where they risked their lives for those same friends. Even the times in their childhood where they discovered their dreams. They all laughed and got along well and became friends. Luffy became obsessed with Bepo, as was expected. Ace and Zoro became glad that the captain had let these people aboard.

The moon was fairly high in the dark night sky and lit up their surroundings quite well. This is when the air took on a peaceful silence as Luffy wore a thoughtful look on his face. He looked up at Law, who had been staring at him for quite some time with an almost seducing expression. The younger pirate smiled and finally broke the soundlessness with a question.

"Law, how about we become allies?"

Both pirate crews members looked at Luffy, and then Law. Law then responded.

"I've been waiting for you to ask.. And I say yes."

That's all the words that were needed to confirm a strong bond between the two ccaptains and crews, well, the crewmates who were there to hear these words.

As the night went on, the moon rose higher and higher up in the dark night sky, but only to be covered by fast moving clouds. Everyone had continued to talk happily and learn more about each other, but had failed to realize several messages from Mother Nature. Zoro was drinking sake and laughing at Luffy's stories when he heard a loud rumble. He looked above him and at the ocean beside him. His face went pale as reached his hand back to tap a neighboring Luffy's shoulder. Luffy gave Zoro an odd look but then glanced to where the swordsman was pointing: at the very large waves and storms clouds that were approaching at high speeds.

"STORMMMMMM!" Luffy shrieked while running around and nearly slipping on the rain that had suddenly begun to fall around them.

"Luffy! Go wake the others and tell them to get their asses out here and help!" Ace yelled, barely audible over the crashing waves and loud thunder claps. Luffy nodded and ran down below deck to do as commanded. Ace then scrambled to help Zoro tie the submarine to the back hook-up on the ship, while Luffy, Law and the other Heart pirates pulled in the now very wet and very heavy sails. All the tired crewmates ran up onto the main deck and went to their stations as a bright streak of lightning flashed across the heavens.

"Franky! Steer the ship to the starboard side and try to avoid as much of this as possible!" Nami screamed, having the same problem as Ace.

"I'mmm on it!" He responded, grabbing the wheel spinning it quickly to the right. Ace, Zoro, Law and the others came back to help everyone bring in the things that might get washed overboard and then tried to find something sturdy to hold onto. A large, and ominously dark wave then made the ship creak as it was pushed from behind and tilted dangerously forward. Some, including Chopper and Usopp, were thrown forward and would've landed into the wall just past the main mast if it weren't for Luffy's rubbery arm that caught them.

Soon afterward, the storm died down and the ship was soon in calm waters and stars were once again visible in the sky. After a quick roll call, just to make sure no one fell overboard, almost all of them nearly fell over from fatigue. They then decided to go back to sleep before the sun rose again, so Luffy and Ace showed the extra rooms to Law and his crew before heading to sleep themselves. Meanwhile, Zoro had stayed up in the Crow's Nest to keep watch. None of the other Straw Hats even noticed the unfamiliar people on the ship helping them through the storm.

But where was Sanji?

* * *

~ +Ace~ +


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Anybody's POV_XD ?

The next morning, Zoro awoke to find yet again, Luffy curled up next to him. And once again, he was only wearing his boxers. The swordsman didn't mind, though, and pulled captain closer to him to help keep him warm. Luffy had a very peaceful smile on his face as he danced around in dream-land. Zoro couldn't help but feel tempted by his pink lips as he leaned closer to the younger man. A hand then grabbed the first-mates shoulder tightly.

The green-haired man jumped a bit and turned around to see Ace holding his chest and laughing loudly. Zoro blushed in embarrassment but then remembered that Luffy was trying to sleep. To keep Ace quiet, he grabbed Fire-Fist's face and forced his lips against the others. The older's eyes widened with shock, not expecting any sort of kiss. He soon returned the kiss, holding the back of Zoro's head. This wasn't exactly planned in the Pirate Hunter's mind, but he didn't argue.

As those two were kissing and such, Luffy had woken up and was now watching their actions through one eye. It took almost everything he had in him not to laugh or giggle as he watched. After a short while, Ace glanced over and took notice of the little spy that was observing quietly.

"Luffy! You're awake!" Ace said as he pulled away from an even more embarrassed Zoro. The captain just nodded and let out all his laughs.

Zoro just scratched his face and then changed the topic, "Um, wanna go down and get breakfast, guys?"

"Sure," Ace said, but then remembered, "But wait... did Sanji...?"

All three facepalmed. "Great. We killed the damned cook," Zoro said, rolling his eyes.

"Well... I have a feeling he's on board and doing fine," Luffy said smiling a mischievous smile, "But I can't tell you how I know. It's a secret."

Ace and Zoro looked at each other, and then sighed. The three of them decided to head down and see if the cook actually did manage to survive somehow.

* * *

As they got down onto the main deck again, they noticed several of the Heart pirates wandering around the ship, obviously lost.

"Hey Zoro, look! They're clones of you!" Luffy said as Ace and him laughed. They both then wound up with bumps on their head from an angry first-mates version of the 'Fist of Love.' Zoro just smiled wickedly as he then followed the other two to the kitchen, where they smelled something cooking.

As they entered talking to each other, Sanji sensed the older D brother's presence and whirled around to nearly kick him in the face if it weren't for another flaming hand blocking the way. The cook shrunk back and lit his cigarette while he muttered something about Ace being a cheater.

The rest of the crew that sat in the kitchen watched confusedly as the three sat down beside them. Sanji reluctantly brought drinks over to them and Ace, being the gentleman that he is, thanked him. Meanwhile, Zoro looked down at the cup in disgust, and pushed it away.

"Usopp, do we have any saké left in our storage room?" The green-haired man asked bluntly. Usopp gave Zoro a strange look before responding in a confused tone.

"What do you mean 'left'? I checked our supplies yesterday and all of our barrels of saké were nearly full. I'll go recheck again if you want me to...' Usopp said.

Zoro then remembered last night's saké fest and sighed, "Oh, it's okay. I'll go get some, since I'd rather throw up then drink what the pervert made for me."

Franky looked up at Zoro. "Pervert?"

The whole crew then yelled at him, "Not you!" Franky shrugged and continued to read the newspaper.

Just as Zoro was getting up to begin the journey to find the storage room, Law stumbled into the kitchen, looking very worn out.

"Finally!" He said, "I found the kitchen!" Ace and Luffy looked at Law who leaned against the doorway, then at Zoro. Zoro nodded and ran at Law, picking him up and carrying him down below deck before putting him down.

Back in the kitchen, everyone blinked several times in confusion, then looked at Luffy and Ace who were looking far to the left and drinking their beverages quickly.

"Luffy. Ace. Who was that and why did they seem to act like they knew you?" Nami asked, a bit of annoyance evident in her tone. The brother's stumbled to find the right words when Zoro surprisingly walked back into the kitchen.

"A-Ah Zoro! Care to explain to your dear crewmates who that guest was?" Ace stuttered as he and Luffy were slowly sneaking their way towards the door to escape a certain beating. The first-mate turned around and grabbed the two by their arms and sat them down. The brother's looked embarrassed as they fidgeted and drew circles on the ground with their fingers.

"Sure. I will. As long as you two stay here with me," Zoro said as he glared down at the two with a look of death in his eyes. They nodded quickly at seeing this terrifying expression and stayed still.

Zoro sighed and started his story, "Last night after me and Luffy were pulled up from the ocean, a submarine surfaced next to our ship and we met the captain. Luffy and this captain became allies after several hours of drinking and story telling. We're now letting them stay aboard the ship for a while, any objections?" He finished with the same wide-eyed glare of death, and most of the crew nodded in silence, even though they all had objections.

"Oh and..." he continued as he turned around quickly to Ace and Luffy who were attempting to crawl back towards the door again. Zoro picked them both by an arm once again and walked back to the rest of the crew. "Me and these two are going to be very close from now on," he said with a serious expression as he then kissed them both on their cheek. Brook's classic laugh could be heard along with a growl of anger from Sanji and gasps from the others.

"H-hey Zoro-ya, where's the bathroom?" Law said from outside the kitchen, looking like he might pee his pants.

"Geez, you again," the first-mate said in annoyance, then dropping Ace and Luffy, he picked up Law again and ran off to find the bathroom. Once again, blank faces could be seen on everyone else's faces, including the two who were now sitting on the floor again. Luffy burst into laughter as soon as Zoro was out of view.

"Ahaha.. oh gosh, bad idea. Lemme go get Law from Zoro so I can actually get him to the bathroom in time," Luffy managed to say in between his laughs as he ran out of the kitchen after the two. Ace blinked in agreement as he now sat alone on the ground in the kitchen. He turned around slowly to see a fuming cook standing over him. Fire-fist clenched his teeth as he dove behind the kitchen wall on deck, out of the reach of Sanji's kicks. Robin just laughed and was glad that she had managed to save the cook from his death at sea while spying on them. She saw that Luffy had noticed her spying, but he gave her a quick thumbs up and everything was good.

"How dare you cheat on me!" Sanji screamed while throwing a horizontal kick to the other's gut.

"I kissed you for a few minutes and you call that a relationship?!" Ace replied as he gracefully jumped over the cook's leg.

"K-KISSED?!" Nami, Usopp and Chopper sang out in unison. Nami then snuck up next to Sanji and put her arms around his chest with stars in her eyes.

"Sanji-kunnn~ Could you perform that kiss for meee~?" He stopped moving and looked at Nami with hearts in his eyes. He then ran towards his opponent while yelling out his answer.

"HAIII NAMI-SWANNN~!" Sanji jumped into the air at Ace with lips puckered. Ace stepped to the side. Sanji fell on his face.

The cook then sprang up and caught Ace off guard, tackling him, and reached up to put his lips against the others. Nami screamed in happiness while Usopp fainted into Brook's arms. Franky struck his pose and yelled "Suuupper~!" Robin laughed at this while Chopper just sighed.

Zoro and Luffy were walking back with a now relieved Law as they saw Ace get tackled and kissed by Sanji. Law's eyes widened as he frowned, but didn't say anything. Captain and first-mate stared at each other, then Ace, then Law. They burst out laughing at Law's expression but then ran over to Sanji. They both kicked the cook clean off of Ace and helped Fire-fist up. They were both kissed by a very thankful Ace and laughed at Sanji who had once again broken through the handrail of the ship and off into the water below.

Luffy then walked over and stretched a hand down to pull Sanji back aboard, coughing up water.

"Hey Chopper, go check to see if the love cook's still sane, will ya?" Zoro said with a grin. Chopper sighed again and pumped all the water out of Sanji then brought him back to his office to let him rest for a while before he went back to challenge Fire-Fist.

* * *

Law's POV

Meanwhile, Luffy and Ace tracked down the rest of my crew, and I introduced myself and them to the rest of the Straw Hat crew. We all sat down and talked to each other, getting along really well and were a happy bunch. _I'm glad Luffy had decided to become allies with me._ To Ace and Zoro's dismay, Luffy had decided to sit very close to me: almost too close. _He's gay, right...? He, and Zoro, and Ace did kiss... ah, weird. He must be fine with incest too. Ace being his brother, and all. _

I could feel the young captain's eyes on me for what seemed like a very long time before I finally turned towards Luffy. But Luffy had been so close to me that I almost kissed his lips as I turned my head. I froze in place as the he just grinned happily .

"Luffy-ya.. What are you doing?" I asked, blushing just the tiniest bit. _Ugh. Why's he doing this.._

"I'm just looking at your eyes," he said to me, sounding somewhat creepy, "They're such a pretty, mysterious color.."

I let out a nervous laugh and quickly turned away as I noticed Ace and Zoro glaring at me from behind Luffy. I took off my hat and scratched my head, then I put my hat back on once again. _This could be interesting..._

"Nami-ya? When will we reach the next island? I think we might part ways once we get there," I said, still glancing at Luffy every few moments.

"If everything goes as planned, we'll arrive in about 4 or 5 days," she responded.

"Thank you." _Let's hope 4 or 5 days pass by quickly without me getting too attached to Luffy.. _

* * *

+ Woooo did you like this chapter? . I was a bit worried about it, but idk. it's hard for the author to judge his own work. (at least for me :P) +

+ ~Ace~ +


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Zoro's POV 

The day continued on without any other major problems, except for the extreme boredom. I did my usual training up in the Crow's Nest while Luffy and Ace having arm wrestling contests. Two of the Heart pirates who I'll call 'penguin' and 'caddie' were fishing, and Bepo was watching Chopper make medicine and rumble balls. Usopp was helping Franky make some sort of helpful machinery, as usual, and the curly-cook was pampering 'Nami-swan~' like he always does, the idiot. Law was being rather suspicious and was having a conversation with Robin, of all people.

I felt like being lazy, so I stopped my training and didn't even put on a shirt before I dropped down through the door to the Crow's Nest. I stepped out onto the yard (beam that the sails are attached to) and yelled down at Luffy.

"Luffy! Since the waves are pretty calm, I'm gonna go for a swim. Make sure to look out for Sea King's and such while I'm out there. Also, be ready to pull me in, alright?"

Luffy looked up at me and started to drool a little upon seeing my sweaty bare chest, but I got used to the feeling. He just nodded blankly and kept on staring at me. I shook my head and looked at Ace. He grinned and gave me thumbs up. I grinned back and closed my eyes as I heard others yell and scream at me to stop and that I'll die and stuff like that. _Me, die? From something as easy and relaxing as this? Not possible. _

I took a deep breath and put out my arms, waiting for the right moment. All at once I opened my eyes, raised up my arms as I bent my knees, and jumped off the end of the beam. It felt like 10 minutes went by as my hair rustled and my body cut through the air on the way down. I took one last breath of air before slicing through the water and going down, and down, and down...

* * *

Aces's POV

'_Why does he look so sexy when he does that?!' _I screamed in my head, '_I wish I could swim again, damnit.'_ I sighed, picked up Luffy by his collar, and walked him over to the edge of the ship to get a better look. I pointed to one of the passing Heart pirates with a fire-y hand and gave him a sign to 'come here'. He quickly walked over to me and I patted Luffy's back.

"Make sure he keeps an eye on Zoro, will ya? Thanks," I said I walked away, towards the main mast. I grinned and decided to borrow Zoro's stuff for a while. He wouldn't mind, right? After all, I am his boyfriend~ I climbed up to the Crow's Nest and looked around at all the weights and such. _Out of the times that I've been up here, I never really took a good look at all the stuff.. Zoro must be really dedicated.._

I looked around and decided to pick up one of the lightest weights he had. 150 pounds (68 kg). It wasn't really that heavy, but it wasn't any easy lift either. Hell, that weight was probably close to that man's own weight, yet this is one of the smallest he had... _What kind of monster is this guy? _

I began lifting weight after weight, feeling my muscles burn as I thought about how much of an amazing man Roronoa Zoro was...

* * *

Anyone's POV... :P

While Ace was doing this, most of the pirates had gathered by the side of the ship to watch Zoro swim. Most would have to agree that he either had amazing strength, or amazing looks. Or both. The 'demon cutter' didn't even seem to notice the onlookers, but that was for a reason. He couldn't trust them to keep look out for Sea Kings, so he decided to rely on himself.

Zoro made sure not to put out too much energy as he swam so he could focus more on his hearing. He listened for the distant growls and calls from the dreaded sea monsters that haunted the seas. Closing his eyes, he failed to notice his path was starting to veer away from the ship. Law looked around at the others and appeared to be the only one who noticed the swordsman's fault. Trafalgar facepalmed and tried to figure out a way to get the lost-man's attention. But no such thing was needed as a very large, dark shadow appeared in the waters front of the swimmer. Zoro saw it.

"LUFFY! Get me my katanas! QUICK!" Zoro screamed out.

The others were pulled back into reality upon hearing this frantic tone come out of the fearless pirate's mouth. Luffy blinked before screaming and before launching himself up to the training room. Luffy saw Ace and motioned to get Zoro's katanas. How Ace knew what Luffy meant is a mystery to all, but he understood and opened the window to hand him the swords. Luffy threw the swords down to Zoro who caught them, sort of, and prepared to battle this beast.

"S-so cool!" Luffy said, "Let's make it our nakama!"

"No."

"Awww..."

The Sea King rose from the water only to have all of the Straw Hat's mouths drop in shock. It was the giant turtle they had met on the way to Sky Island, right before they saw the giant shadows of those 'monsters' in the sky. The turtle seemed to yawn and just glanced lazily down at the very small ship, seeming to recognize the Straw Hat's Jolly Roger on the sail. Zoro tredded water while he waited for the familiar turtle to do something while the Heart Pirates were running around screaming at the size of the Sea King; all of them except Law.

The turtle didn't even do anything. He just blinked as he slowly returned to the shelter of the seas below. Zoro couldn't believe it didn't put up any sort of fight, not that he was complaining.

"Ah, Luffy, I guess you can pull me in now," Zoro shouted, still quite a long distance away from the ship. Luffy reached out an arm that Zoro reluctantly grabbed onto. He braced for his impact against the side of the ship which came before he expected it. He just let out a groan as he fell back into the water.

"Sorry, Zoro!" Luffy said as he laughed. Nami and Usopp slapped his face, and no one seemed to notice the figure standing in Zoro's former place upon the yard. Ace, (that idiot XD ).

It had been a long time since he had felt this feeling before a dive. Since before he had set out to become a pirate, actually. He shook his head, not wanting to think about his past right then. Ace took a deep breath and jumped off. As he dove, he turned towards the others and winked. Zoro rubbed his head from where he hit the side of the ship and looked up to see Ace flying toward him. For a second he looked really sexy.. but then it hit him. Literally. Ace landed on the green-haired man.

All the air was knocked out of Zoro, and he sank under the weight of the Devil Fruit user. Luffy screamed and jumped inot the water to help retrieve them, but... he was forgetting he couldnt swim either... Franky sighed and dove in to pull the three back to the Thousand Sunny. Law could not believe how stupid these people, well- allies- were, and how alike the brothers were..

* * *

+ ~Ace~ +


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

My POV

The next few days passed by with the usual craziness; Sanji attacking (or trying to attack) Ace, Zoro training, Luffy being an idiot, Law facepalming, and the rest trying to deal with it all. Of course, this is easier said then done. Nami couldn't take all the new Heart Pirate idiots combined with the usual ones, and was about to kill someone.

Zoro was sitting up in his training room, keeping his usual night watch, with Luffy leaning against his shoulder, fast asleep. Ace was asleep on the floor, laying on his back with arms and legs spread out. Zoro ran a hand through his captain's hair for a while, when the sun started to slowly make its way over the horizon, shining light down onto the nearest island. The swordsman yawned, slowly stood up, and climbed down to the main deck. He was looking around to see if anyone was awake yet, and there was indeed a person.

Law stood at the front of the ship, looking out at the island. It was a tropical island, with many colorful trees and plants, and a beautiful sandy beach along the shore. There were two mountains; one slightly taller than the other, but both were equally steep and treacherous. Law sighed as he decided that it was un-inhabitable land. He jumped a bit when he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. The captain turned around to find Zoro looking straight at him with his usual scowl.

"I see that you've spotted the island already. It doesn't look inhabited, though. Are you going to leave us still, or are you going to continue on with us till the next island?" Zoro asked, not really caring. Law looked at Zoro for a while, then turned to face the island once more.

"I'm not sure. It depends on what type of food and resources the island has, I suppose."

Zoro nodded and watched a seagull fly overhead, squawking noisily. He wondered if either of the brothers were awake yet, but he guessed that they wouldn't be. The first-mate scratched his neck and shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned around to go check on the other two. Law reached out silently and held onto the other man's arm, restricting any forward movement.

"Would it be odd if I told you that I think your captain is.. umm.. how you say, a bit too curious about me? He's been following me around and staring at me these past few days..." Law said with a slightly disturbed tone of voice. Zoro just grinned and shook his head.

"To be honest, he probably has a crush on you. But don't get any weird ideas, 'cause he's mine. Well... and Ace's. Got it?" Zoro stated, crossing his arms. Law nodded with a slight smirk on his face. '_Mugiwara-ya is a strange man,' _he thought as he put an arm around the green-haired man's shoulders. '_It seems like his style is becoming contagious on this ship.' _

* * *

Zoro's POV

I slowly looked down at Law's tattooed arm, then at Law's face with a slightly confused expression. I figured that he might be attracted to Luffy, but.. if that's true, why's he touching me? _If anyone sees this... oh god, if someone sees him doing this, they're gonna tell Luffy or Ace... and then I'm screwed._

I put a hand rudely against Law's face and pushed him off and away from me. He regained his balance and looked at me with an amused look before taking a step back towards me again. I poked a finger into his chest and pushed him away again, shaking my head. _What's this guy's deal? His mood changed so damn quick! _

"You're a loyal man, aren't you, Zoro-ya? That's a bit unexpected from someone with such a ruthless reputation. Luffy's lucky that he has you," Law said seductively as he put his arms around my neck, "I wonder how he would feel if I stole you from him~" I blushed a little stepped back, attempting to back away from an out-of-character Law. Instead, I tripped over his own foot and fell backwards, bringing the both of them down.

I desperately tried to prop myself up on my elbows to make some sort of action, but Law pinned my wrists above my head and stared into my eyes while grinning. It was one of the most awkward silences. Not only was I under him, I couldn't move and was helpless. A not too familiar sensation. I just closed my eyes tightly and tried to be prepared for whatever it was he was planning.

After a while of stradling my hips, he leaned over and began kissing and licking my neck. My mouth shut tightly and I felt like my body had turned to stone. My cheeks burned as Law kissed me and licked my lips. He somehow managed to pry my jaw open with one hand and forced his tongue inside of my mouth. With only one hand pinning my wrists down, I could've easily broken free of that crazy guy, but my body wouldn't respond. I was simply frozen in place. My only embarrassing hope was for some amazing hero to walk by and notice, and maybe say something?

Finally, after what seemed like hours of Law torturing my senses, I heard a pair of footsteps rapidly approaching us. I opened my eyes and tried to angle my head to look at the person who approached me, but that was a bit difficult and painful.

"Zoro!" Ace yelled as he ran quickly across the deck and over to us. Law sat up and glared at Fire-Fist with a look of death. Right before Ace had managed to throw a punch at Law, the captain got off of me and walk behind his attacker. I rolled over and watched as Law came right up behind my boyfriend and grab his ass. _WHAT THE HELL IS HIS DEAL?! _

Ace wore an expression of pure annoyance and reached back to put his hand on Law's. Law looked up at the back of Ace's head, but was soon grabbed by the wrist and swung around many times until he was let go of and flew across the deck, landing flat on his back. I just blinked several times, not even realizing that all the other crew members had been watching the entired ordeal from the back of the ship. My shirt had been torn off in all the commotion, and I now had many bite marks and hickeys all over my chest and neck. I was in pretty bad shape.

The older D. brother ran back over to me and proceeded to hold me like I was dying, asking me if I was okay and what happened and all that. I only grinned and kissed Ace's cheek in reply. Meanwhile, Luffy was still sleeping up in the training room, not aware of what had happened that morning.

* * *

Law's POV

_What the hell did I do? _

We had arrived at the tropical island late in the evening, and dropped anchor. Everyone else had gone ashore to find food and set up camp and such, but I just was not in any type of mood to join them. I layed on my back in the spare room that I was given and stared at the ceiling for a while. I could hear yelling and laughter coming from the other's on the island, which interrupted my thoughts for a few seconds.

_Why did I nearly rape poor Zoro-ya? Why did I even touch him in the first place? Well, I guess I am attracted to him... maybe.. But I like Luffy better. He at least likes me, but... agh I shouldn't be attracted to anyone right now! _

I sighed and closed my eyes. Rolling over onto my side to face the door, I thought about what I could do to make up for my sudden behavior. _Hmmm... I could let them beat me up. But that would be painful. _I tried thinking of more ways to apologize and didn't notice that Luffy had ninja-ish-ly slipped into my room. He layed down on my bed facing me and I nearly jumped when I opened my eyes to see him inches away from me. He wasn't his usual cheery self, however. Luffy had more of a concerned look on his face.

"Law?"

_Ba-bump. _

"Y-yes Luffy-ya?"

_Ba-bump. _

"I want you to come and be outside with me and the others.. because I like being around you." Luffy said calmly. I sat up and looked at him for a while with a gentle expression. I smiled and pulled him into my lap, playing with his silky hair.

He looked up at me with a questioning look and a I laughed a little as I picked him up and held him in my arms. We walked out onto the deck, climbed down the ladder to a small row boat and rowed up to the island's shore. I tied the boat to a nearby tree and carried Luffy over to where I could see a campfire. It looked almost deserted except for the two people I wasn't ready to see yet.

They both glared at me upon seeing Luffy in my arms, to which I set Luffy down in the sand next to me. He looked up at me with a rather dissapointed expression, which I hated to see, but... I didn't want to make the situation with his boyfriends any worse. I sat down and looked around, scratching my neck as I wondered where everyone was, but didn't ask anything. A long time passed in silence when I stood up.

"I'lll... uh, be right back, I guess..." I said softly, walking in the direction of the jungle.

I needed to have silent time with my mind, and think about what to do about this situation.


	12. Chapter 12

~ + Making Law evil in this chapter... teehee~ XD forgive me~? vague Law/Lu + ~

* * *

Chapter 12

My POV? XD

Luffy quickly stood up and watched Law walk away into the thick jungle with concerned eyes, and sighed. He stood there for a few painfully long moments before taking a step to follow after his new friend, but Ace shot a small flame in front of him to block the path.

"Sorry, Luffy. He wants to be alone for the time being, alright? Just let him be," Ace muttered in a monotone voice, staring at the campfire in front of him, making small flames jump and flicker for amusement. Zoro was then laying on his back in the sand, gazing up at the starry sky with dull eyes. He was not only embarrassed by what had happened, but felt mad at himself for not doing anything when he could have. Luffy still didn't know what Law had done, and so Ace and Zoro were worried. Law had gone and done something totally unexpected to a very unexpected person, so he could do anything to Luffy if he wanted right now.

The young captain sat down with a disappointed expression, clearly confused, and drew shapes and objects in the sand to distract himself. Luffy thought that Law had been acting weird.. why didn't he want to be around them? Mood swings? The pirate king-to-be placed his hat next to him and lay down on his back, closing his eyes in deep thought.

Zoro sighed and looked at his gloomy partner and felt his heart bleed. If he couldn't give Luffy what he wanted, then he would just have to find something else to distract him. So the first-mate crawled over to his captain and snuggled up against him, and kissed the boy's cheek repeatedly. Luffy opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Zoro, but made their lips meet instead. Zoro's eyes widened a bit, but soon closed again and put a hand on the back of Luffy's head.

Ace wore a look of half-jealousy half-disturbed as he watched Zoro and his brother make out on the ground. He felt a little left out, but didn't do anything about it. He just listened for the rest of the crew, like a look-out, so he could at least warn the two to stop.

But... Ace fell asleep. The other two soon followed too, asleep in each other's arms on the sand. It was definitely a sight for Law to see when he came back.

* * *

Law's POV

_I'm such an idiot. _

The sand under my feet soon turned to grass and ivy as I walked into the jungle. The trees and vines around me blocked the setting sun from letting light on my path, which made me trip and stumble a bit. I didn't care, though. I deserved it. My thoughts ran round and round in my head, banging against my skull on the way to a logical explanation behind my recent actions. However, the journey was shrouded with many questions and images, making it difficult to follow. I sighed and decided to find a place to sit when a certain tree called out me.

A low branch grew out from the trunk and interrupted my path, so I decided to climb up and have a seat. My back rested against the ancient tree trunk and I placed my hands behind my head. I watched small patches of orange sunlight bounce off of the many leaves as they rustled in the slight breeze. I closed my eyes and began my quest for an answer once more. _Why'd I do that to Zoro? _

Within several minutes, my brain and body momentarily went into hibernation and I fell asleep, in the tree.

I woke up with a gasp, sitting up quickly. A curse escaped my mouth as I nearly fell off of the branch. I imagined Luffy as Zoro. My mind was so obsessed with Luffy that I mistook Zoro for the other young pirate. _Was I always this stupid? _

Swinging my legs over the side of the tree branch, I jumped down and began my way back to the others. Different ideas for apologies were tossed back and forth in my brain, but none seemed to be appropriate. This was going to be a harder task than expected. The sun was completely over the horizon, making it very difficult to not trip over the many vines and fallen branches on the ground. At least it wasn't raining. Finally, light from the campfire appeared through the leaves, and I fell one last time onto the soft, beach sand, face first. _Greatest entrance yet. _

Ace looked like he had fallen off the fallen tree he had been sitting on and was asleep in the sand next to it. Zoro had Luffy in his strong arms as they both were also sleeping peacefully. Slowly, a pink blush crept onto my face.

_Well this is awkward. _

None of the other crew-members were back yet, however, which made me a bit curious. I looked down the beach to my left; no trace of the others. Same with the beach to my right. Nothing was visible within the jungle so... I could only hope that they were either on the ship, or on the other side of the island. I let out a sigh of relieve, knowing that I wouldn't have to apologize and explain right then.

I carefully, and silently, stepped around the sleeping.. partners.. boyfriends.. yeah, and was about to sit down on the far side of the campfire when I felt a hand around my ankle, making me instantly faceplant into the sand, which made for a very sandy mouth.

"Who's- ...L-Luffy-ya?" I stuttered, looking at the hand stretched out to grab me. The young captain grinned and slowly wriggled free from Zoro's arms to sit next to me. I spit out some sand from my mouth and sat up, very much embarrassed. I was happy to him nonetheless. I finally accepted that I was now in love with him, and since the other two were asleeepppp... an evil grin spread across my face. The moonlight lit up Luffy's face, and a similar expression was placed on his beautiful face as well, and it was decided. It was time for some forbidden fun.

I didn't do much~ maybe.. I just teased him a bit. A little more than a bit. But Luffy had no objections, so it was fine by me! Zoro and Ace slept through the whole thing, surprisingly. Luffy's moans were pretty loud. But whatever, it was fun. Licked here, licked there.. kissed here, kissed there.. and sucked here, sucked there. didn't expect anything in return, but Luffy was too worn out anyway. As I helped him clean up and put his clothes back on, we promised that we wouldn't tell anyone else about that night. I knew it was wrong, but it was too late to do anything, so I lay down in the sand and fell asleep on my back, dreaming of love.


	13. Chapter 13

~ + I have this under M, right? o_o XD It wasn't easy writing this.. oh, and long chapter~ XD + ~

* * *

Chapter 13 XD

Luffy's POV

In the morning, I was rudely awakened by a distressed brother and boyfriend. They were looking down over me with very concerned faces, to which I gave the same look back to them. What was their deal?

"What's up?" I asked innocently, sitting up. Or, I attempted to. Law had rolled over and wrapped his arms around me during the night, and snuggled against my side. Ehehe.. I forgot.

The older two pulled me away from Law, dragging me in the sand. They put me down again, on the other side of the charred remains of the campfire. My face had a blank, curious expression as Ace soon sat down next to me. I propped myself up on an elbow and stared at him for a while.

"You gonna answer me?" I questioned impatiently, tilting my head. Zoro sat down next to Ace and sighed, rubbing his head.

"No, Luffy, there are more important things that need to be done," my older brother stated monotone-ly, staring into my soul. A shiver ran over my body, even though it was already starting to heat up around him. Ace then suddenly reached down and grabbed my shirt, pulling it off of me. Zoro look to my brother, then down at me. Hickeys and bite marks were scattered along my collar bone and chest.

If Zoro were a girl, I'm pretty sure that he would've fainted. He kinda looked like he was about to. He pointed a questioning 'did you do that?' look to Ace. When Ace didn't respond, a grim expression on his face, Zoro turned pale as a sheet while my brother only sighed.

"Luffy?" Ace growled to me in a low voice.

"Yes...?" I responded, looking far away from him. _Thisss is baddd... I promised Law that I wouldn't tell!_

"Mind telling me who did that to you?" Fire-fist whispered as he leaned towards me.

_What do I do? What do I do?! ...Aha!_

I desperately brought Ace's face towards mine, kissing his lips roughly. A vein throbbed in annoyance on his forehead while he tried to push me away from him. I wasn't going to give up so easily on distracting him, though! I tugged at his belt, wrenching it loose and unzipped his usual black shorts.

"Luffy, what are you- nnnrgh..~" Ace mumbled when I tugged down his underwear and stroked his man part. I hesitantly bent down and licked around it for a while. Couldn't believe that I was actually doing that... I couldn't tell what expression Zoro had, but I imagine that it was something like 'woah. uhh.. this is awkward'. Looking up for a second, he was turned away from us, hugging his knees. _How cute can he get? _

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything, nii-chan~" I whispered into Ace's ear, still rubbing down there. A muffled groan came out of his throat in response, which almost made me laugh at how hard he was trying not to moan. I never knew how sensitive he was. His body was radiating a burning heat, which made it a bit uncomfortable. Bro finally managed to push me away and semi-recovered. After he covered himself up, he stood up kicked me in the face.

"Didn't know you even had that in you.. in fact, you didn't before last night! I'm really gonna kill you when I get back..." Ace hissed as he turned around and walked over to Zoro. Zoro looked up at him with his cheeks burning red, only to get pulled by his arm over to the trees with Ace.

"Sorry, man. You're gonna have to help me with this," Ace muttered as he held his pants up with one hand and dragged Zoro with the other. The two disappeared beyond the trees, leaving me with a still sleeping Law. Well, I thought he was sleeping.. Law sat up, his back straight as a board, and stared at me with a very confused and embarrassed blush on his face. I nearly jumped out of my pants.

"I am so sorry," he said as he crawled over to me and put a hand on my leg. I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed.

"I don't know what you're sorry for, but all I know is that Ace nii-chan is mad at me, which I hate..."

Law looked down at the sand and grabbed a handful of it. He then let it slip out of his fingers back to the ground again. I wasn't sure, but he looked like he was thinking very hard. Not as hard as I have to sometimes, but he was still thinking deep thoughts. He closed his eyes and then put his hat on my head. Giving him a weird look, I opened my mouth to talk, but he put a hand over my lips.

"Don't worry. We can make him happy again later~" He whispered to me, and then kissed my cheek. How he managed to be so seducing, I have no idea.

* * *

Zoro's POV

_Why me...? _

Not going to say what exactly Ace made me do, since it's so embarrassing. So I will start from after that happened.. *cough*

I was practically burnt up and exhausted when Ace and I almost drunkenly returned to camp. As soon as I saw the cool ocean waves beyond the sand, I'm pretty sure my eyes became as round as sand dollars. The ocean was pulling me towards it, calling out to me. Silently, I decided to go for a refreshing swim.

The cold water felt nice on my heated skin, and made me relax. _Now, time to think about Luffy. _  
So Luffy was covered in hickeys. I didn't do it, Ace didn't do it, and after all, the captain had been in Law's arms. Law did it. It didn't annoy me too much, seeing as what happened, happened. But.. how much did Law defile the poor boy? _A lot, obviously. I've never seen Luffy be so.. so.. sexual? _I swam back towards shore, and walked up on the beach towards my, well... friends? I guess.

Ace was asleep in the sand, which didn't surprise me at all. He must have been having a dirty dream, however, since his cheeks were red and his pants told of a rising climax in the story.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy said happily, running up to me and hugging me. _Odd actions for a man that messed around with the one who embarrassed me, but whatever. _I picked up Luffy in my arms and kissed his cheek, not even caring that Law was giving me an odd glare. The other captain was going to be with us for a little bit longer, so why not overlook what happened and get on good terms again? I sat down next to Law, Luffy on my lap, and just stared at him for a while. Then I forgot what he had dont to me the other day, and let my thoughts wander.

"Uhh.. do you need something?" he asked, leaning away from me. A slight smile appeared on my face, and I just shook my head. I pushed Luffy onto his lap, wondering what the other's reaction would be. Luffy glanced back at me with a confused and nervous look as he readjusted himself. Law was looking away from me, but I could tell his cheeks were rosy-red. They acted so innocent~

"Oh come on.. just hug or something already!" I pleaded, laughing a little. I wasn't going to lie to myself: they would look pretty cute together. Shaking Law for a while, he turned to me and gave me an embarrassed look. A wide grin was my response. So he looked at Luffy, and kissed his cheek. _I should wake up Ace and show him how cute they look.. nahhh I'll just keep it to myself~_

I studied Law carefully, his entire body. He wasn't too bad-looking. Pretty cute, actually; or more. Quickly, I pulled his hat off, revealing his dark, soft hair. He glanced at me, obviously annoyed. Was Luffy the only one he liked? I noticed that he was still wearing his hoodie, even as it was getting pretty hot. The poor man was starting to sweat a little, only adding to his good looks. He was a hot bad boy, and I liked it. I tugged on the side of his hoodie, just to get his attention.

"Hey Law.. aren't you a little hot?" I asked innocently. _He's already smokin.. _

"Ah.. kind of," he responded as he began taking off the article of clothing. I could have sworn that I drooled a little. I just wanted to have that body all to myself.. _Wait. Would that be cheating? Ahh but Luffy's already gone and done that, so.. _

Apparently a blushing Law noticed that I was staring, cuz he put a hand on my face and pushed me backwards into the sand. What happened to the feelings he had to me earlier? Luffy hugged Law tightly and wore a suddenly desperate expression, trying to kiss the other man. Law didn't know how to handle it, so he just kissed my captain lightly and then looked down at me. My cheeks were burning, and I wanted him to push his lips against mine, really bad. It wasn't going to happen if I didn't make him want to me too again, however.

* * *

Law's POV

God, Zoro was acting weird. He kept staring at me with the stupidest look on his face. Then he'd suddenly realize that I was looking at him and he would proceed to blush. The guy didn't seem to hate me anymore. That was good, I guess, but now he was starting to scare me. Luffy was oddly quiet, still sitting on my lap and trying to lick and suck on my neck. What was up with the two of them? Well, the three of them, counting Ace who was getting it on in his sleep. _Am I the only sane one here? _

Up until recently, I had been straight as a board. Then being around these guys screwed up my brain.. _What's wrong with me? _As Luffy took my lips for the millionth time, it was almost sad to see how hard he was trying to get me. Meanwhile, Zoro was over there taking off his shirt and doing push-ups and whatnot. If I could swim, I would've gone out in the ocean just to avoid them. The two were starting to hack into my brain and were makin me somewhat turned on.

"Luffy-ya, would you please stop this before your brother wakes up? And Zoro-ya, what the hell are you trying to accomplish?" I pleaded as Luffy put his arms around my neck. Zoro sat down cross-legged and stared at me intently for a while, which was slightly awkward. Pushing Luffy towards his first-mate, I stood up and decided to try and go find the rest of our crews, which had been gone since yesterday. I threw my sweatshirt over my shoulder and shoved a hand in my pocket as I strode over the hot sand. I checked to make sure that th- _oh my god.. the Thousand Sunny is gone. _

I looked all around me, searching for our ships. No signs.. _Well this is just great. What the hell were they thinking? "Oh they'll be fine, we can just go~" ?!  
_Running a hand through my hair, I realized that I didn't have my hat. And that the other two were following me. What was going to happen next, a giant sea-king attack?

"Traffy, where are you going~?" Luffy questioned, grabbing onto my hand and swinging it back and forth. Zoro put a hand on my other shoulder, whispering into my ear.

"Come on, Law. Just stay back here with us for a while~" he said with a kiss on my cheek. I stopped walking, and froze. He kissed my cheek. What was going on with this world?! Turning towards the swordsman, I grabbed his hand and dragged the two of them back to camp. Zoro looked like he was about to explode when I touched him, which made me laugh, unexpectedly. _How long is Fire-Fist going to sleep? Geez! We could have a threesome and he wouldn't even wake up! _

I sat down next to my hat, still holding onto their hands tightly. Luffy was grinning as always, and Zoro was attempting a seduce-ful smile. I knew what the answer was, but I dared to ask him anyways. I tightened my grip on his hand and took a breath.

"Hey Zoro-ya. Do you like me?"

Zoro apparently was feeling romantic, so he took my face in his hand and stared into my eyes for a while. Then he kissed my lips softly, which made my heart flutter. The swordsman looked at me again and nodded, taking my other hand from Luffy into his own. _Oh my heart.. _Luffy looked jealous, biting his lip and crossing his arms. He obviously wanted me all to himself. But there's plenty of me to go 'round! ( XD ) Then Ace sat up. ( O_O )

"What's up with people pretending to sleep but they're not, today?!" Luffy yelled as he ran around in circles. _Welp.. this is going to be interesting._

* * *

~ + Don't kill me if you think I failed at this chapter O_O I tried dang hard, alright? XD + ~


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 ;)

My POV? XD

"I. Am going. To murder you all." Ace said as he stood up slowly. The other three must have realized the impending danger and ran for their lives over the sand towards the jungle to where they could lose the mad-man. Normally it wasn't their way to run away, but.. They had no chance against a very upset Fire-Fist Ace.

"Higan!"

"Ah shit!" Zoro yelled as they dove behind a large rock to avoid the flame bullets. Law, Luffy and Zoro sat back against this rock, waiting for any sort of sound. The crackle of fire burning leaves was audible, but it seemed as if Ace had stopped moving. Right when the swordsman relaxed a bit, a hand silently reached around the rock and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him away. Fire-fist then grinned ominously.

"What's going on? Gettin' all lovey with the guy who nearly raped you and Luffy... What are you thinking?!" Ace hissed into the first-mates face as he held him by the collar. Zoro had no response to these questions though..

"Ace nii-chan, stop!" Luffy pleaded as he stepped out of the boulder's protection. '_Wait...__Did he say that Law nearly raped Zoro? Ahh whatever..not now..' _Luffy thought to himself. Meanwhile, Zoro desperately tried to kick Ace as he was held up, but his foot only got burned. The younger brother ran towards his first mate to try to help him, but his brother was faster. Fire-Fist turned his back to Luffy and threw Zoro out of the trees and landed back-flat on the hot sand.

"Oh, so you want to get your punishment right now? Don't think I didn't see you kissing La-" Ace barked, but his voice soon trailed off as he fell against a nearby tree, asleep. A few silent and awkward moments passed before Law stepped out and put a hand on Luffy's shoulder protectively. The two of them then quickly dragged Ace back out to the camp site.

Luffy ran over to Zoro as the swordsman slowly regained his breath and sat up. Law followed closely behind, fearing Fire-Fist would wake up again. The young captain clung onto the green-haired man as if he were on the brink of death.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am for doing such awful things to you guys.." Law said honestly, "But if you'll listen, I think I can come up with something to deal with Ace-ya."

* * *

Zoro's POV

Luffy and I looked at each other, and listened to Law's dirty plan. It involved him, Ace, and the removal of clothes. The plan was to try to seduce Ace into liking Law also, so then we would all like him, I guess,(?) and have no problems. ( Selfish, yes. But we could then figure out who was more important to us later. ) So after I recovered, I decided to help out a bit. Carefully, we brought the sleeping one closer to the ocean, just so that the waves could soak him. Then Law lay down on the non-oceany-side of Ace, and put an arm around the flame man. When Ace woke up, he would be weakened in the arms of his current enemy. Meanwhile, Luffy and I sat on a fallen tree trunk just beyond the beach.

"Hey Zoro~" Luffy said leaning against my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I really don't wanna watch Law and Ace nii-chan.. I would get jealous of both of them. So.. do you think maybe.. we could.. go somewhere else? Alone together?" the captain whispered into my ear quietly. I couldn't help but blush, and looked down at his hand which was now placed on my thigh.

"Uh.. Alright, babe.' _What did I just call him!?_ Luffy smiled like the naughty boy he was and grabbed me by the hand, leading us deeper into the greenery. Our footsteps were muffled over the soft, fertile earth, disturbed every so often by the crack of a fallen stick or crackle of a dried leaf. Patches of shimmery sunlight burst through the trees, splotching light on our path. Magnificently colored birds chirped and flew overhead, making it seem like a dreamland. Luffy showed no sign of stopping, which made me a bit nervous about the route back. The land was starting to get steeper, leading up the nearest mountain. Finally, after several minutes, the leader's footsteps slowed when we came across an abandoned shack which seemed to be on a terrace. It was probably built by a traveling merchant who needed to take a rest, or possibly a pirate on the run.

"Luffy?"

"Hmm? What is it Zoro~?" Luffy responded, with lust in his tone to match his smirk. It was almost too much for my brain to handle. I had already forgotten what I was going to ask him as I was led into this small temporary home. Soft sand covered the floors, making it easier on our worn out feet, and was almost calling out to our bodies to lay down upon it. Whomever constructed this place was clever, that's for sure.

"Ah.. nevermind." I sat down and leaned my bare back against one of the wooden supports, legs spread out. Closing my eyes for a moment, I tried to calm down, but that was nearly impossible when the rustle of clothing was heard falling against the sand. That about sent me over the top. Was he going to keep me waiting any longer? A hand on my pants answered that question. My eyes shot open and I found myself staring right into Luffy's eyes. My heart was about ready to pop out of my body, along with something else a bit lower.

Luffy's expression had turned quickly from seductive to desperate as he felt all over me. Across my chest, around my neck, my face, straddling my left leg. But then he ran his hands gently over the hickeys still left on my upper-body after Law decided to torture me. A frown crept across his face.

"Zoro.. why didn't you tell me about this?" Luffy questioned almost inaudibly. My heart felt like it was sliced in half when I saw him frown like that. I pulled his naked body against my chest and rubbed the back of his head gently. Really, why hadn't I told him?

"I think I just didn't want to interfere with our first alliance with someone... I don't know.." I managed to whisper into his ear. I felt really, really stupid.

"You are more important than him, Zoro! If Law hurt you, I wouldn't care if I broke all ties with him. He deserves it," my captain said sternly, wrapping his arms around my neck tightly, "But then why did it seem like you fell in love with him?" Now that made me think. I supposed that it was just his physical appearance that caught my attention, and the way he acted.

"That man is dangerous, Lu. He leads everyone into his trap and then bites," I stated, almost no emotion in my voice. _Something in what I just said was wrong. Law had seemed to be genuinely captured by my romanticism earlier. He didn't appear to have been a bad boy then. _I could sense Luffy frowning again, and he was as he looked directly into my eyes.

"You aren't one to get fooled by a person. There was something in Law that you liked, and that I liked too. We just made him change a little," Luffy said to me. He was pretty much right. Law, being surrounded by us, got caught up with our ways and tried to fall into place among us three. He may have just jumped a bit too quickly and got himself in trouble. I smiled and patted Luffy on the back.

"I love you, Luffy," I whispered happily. He grinned and nodded, hugging me tightly. "Now, didn't you have something you wanted to do?" Luffy thought about it for a second, and looked down at himself. His stiff shaft had been rubbing against my hip for some time, which kept me from relaxing the entire time we spoke.

"Hey Zoro?" Luffy said innocently, looking at the ground next to him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry.." He groaned, slumping over against my shoulder. _Geez.. I guess I am too; we havent eaten since yesterday's late-lunch.. but I'll make sure he gets fed~ Did that sound weird? _

I looked out the doorway and saw several ripe coconuts. It would have to do. I nudged Luffy off of me and walked out, staring up at the nearest coconut. _Why'd I leave my katanas back at the camp site.. I'm an idiot. _I sighed, and then began the climb up the tree. Carefully, I twisted the fruit off the tree, making it fall to the ground, then slid down again.

"You know, I could have gotten that," Luffy said, laughing from the doorway, still naked. Looking away, I carried the coconut over to him, blushing like red rose.

"Here. You figure out how to crack it op- ahh! Don't eat it whole!"

* * *

~ + lololol XD how did you like this chapter? it was kinda serious-y and mleh, but whatever. + ~


	15. Chapter 15

**~ + Okay, I wanna thank everyone who has gotten to this chapter in this story. This was my first story on fanfiction. I just had a random idea for a One Piece story and wanted to write about it. So I did, and thanks to all you guys, this story now has 7,732 views, 20 reviews, 21 followers, and 20 favorites; my most popular story on fanfiction at the moment. I can't thank you enough for adding to my enthusiasm for writing, which I used to hate, but now writing is the thing that makes me a busy person. Thank you, thank you, and again, thank you! :) + ~ **

Chapter 15 

Ace's POV? XD

_Ehh.. Why am I so tired..? And cold, too... except for my back.. and what now, I feel a...heartbeat? _

"Let go of me," I stated, clearly annoyed by the situation. Unfortunately, most people don't usually like to listen to you. I tried anyway, though.

"No can do, Ace-ya~ I'm on a mission, and no one can stop me," Law said, trying to hold back his laughter. If I could have moved, I would have elbowed him in le gut, stood up, and then kicked him some more. But no... I just had to be soaked and therefore weakened for some reason. A small sigh escaped my mouth.

"Would you mind telling me what your mission is?"

A tan hand slowly wrapped around my side and slowly started to slip inside my shorts. _What kind of demon is this man?_  
It was now getting harder to talk, which I thought was weird since I hadn't been *cough* attempting to swim or anything. So words of protest came out more as.. mumbles and moans.

"Haha, you're so cute when you're helpless," whispered the bastard into my ear as he gently started to stroke my cock with a finger. Using all my strength (not really..), I flipped over onto stomach. Of course, he let go of me for the moment, which made me feel very proud of myself. But then he just proceeded to flip me back over, and somehow managed to make me sit up on his lap (facing him). I'm way taller than Law, and I must weigh more, so I assume he must be stronger than he looks.

He stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever, which made me a bit nervous. It wasn't a rape sort of stare, though. I don't know how to describe it other than a look of awe. And again, I don't know what he would be in awe of, but whatever. Trafalgar Law just loved to confuse me, I guess, because then he hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. Oh, how he deceives my heart...

"L-Law?" I managed to whisper with an embarrassingly frantic tone. He sighed and rested his forehead on my shoulder, his arms still around my chest.

"You know that you could escape if you want to" he said, running a hand through my black hair. I suppose it was true, since my strength had returned. His gentle touch, though.. My body wouldn't move from that spot. My hand moved up on its own to rest on Law's back, and I sighed.

"You know... I should hate you, but for some reason, I just can't anymore." _Did I say what I think I just said?_

Law looked up at me with hopeful eyes and then grinned. _That grin... *shivers* _My expression must have confused him, though, because he gave me a questioning look afterward. An awkward laugh escaped me as I stood up and reached a hand down to pull up Law. After he was standing, I started walking towards our camp site, wondering where the hell Luffy and Zoro were. More importantly, why wasn't I there with them.. hmpf. Law just had to interrupt my thoughts, though; he reached up on his tip-toes and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"They're fine. I didn't kill them," Trafalgar stated with a laugh. _Wasn't thinking about that but it's a start. _I simply looked down at the tattooed man in curiosity for a few moments before picking him up in my arms. I don't know why I did it, but I did. Law gave me a shocked and embarrassed expression, which made me grin as I carried him back over to the side of the dead fire pit. After setting him down next to me, we sat in an awkward silence for a while. He kept on sending me glances every once in a while, and I did the same to him. Just as my cheeks were starting to heat up a bit, a rustling from the trees startled both of us. Zoro carrying Luffy.

"Ace, your brother.. is a hand-full..." Zoro said with a sigh as he set Luffy on the ground and fell down in the sand, mumbling something about being out of shape. I gave him a raised eyebrow before laughing. Yes, a high-maintenance brother indeed, but a very cute one too~ Luffy just stood looking down at Zoro with a blank look and then grinned.

"Ace nii-chan, how are ya feeling?" Luffy asked as he ran over the sand towards me. I blinked a few times and then shrugged. I felt fine, a little awkward, but fine. My brother wrapped his arms around me tightly, and I patted his head.

"What about you; you ok?" I whispered as I bent down to match his height. He tilted his head to the side for a few silent moments before quickly nodding. Phew..

"I think you should go help Zoro, though. He's kinda worn out," Luffy mentioned, pointing back at the fallen swordsman. He did look rather exhausted. _What the hell was Luffy doing to make him so tired? _I was jolted out of my mind when Law pulled me by my arm over to where Zoro was passed out. He looked beat.

"You okay, Zoro-ya?"

He drowsily nodded but then went back to his momentary paralysis mode. His stomach talked to us, though. My stomach responded. We hadn't eaten since yesterday, so I guess I wasn't the only hungry one. Luffy didn't complain once, which I thought was interesting. I asked him about it and told me about how he made Zoro climb up uncountable trees to get coconuts. His forgotten katanas still lay on the sand over by where the dead fire was. Poor Zoro.

"How about we actually go and look for the others? Since there's no ship, and no sign of them over here, I think they might be on the other side of this island," Law concluded as he carried Zoro on his back. Luffy was being annoying and wanted me to carry him too, so I gave in. We made sure to grab the katanas, and then set out on the journey around the island.

* * *

Luffy's POV

I held onto Zoro's katanas in my left hand and held onto the back of Ace's neck with the other, with my legs wrapped around his waist. Resting my head on his chest and/or shoulder as he walked, I could smell his scent in the air. It's just a undescribable, but amazing smell. A smile crept onto my face and I laughed.

"I like your smell, Ace," I whispered to him. He shot a glance down at me and then smiled back.

"But I like your smell better, Luffy."

The sun was high up in the sky, and it was soooo hot. A thin sheet of sweat covered my entire being and plastered my bangs to my forehead. I would've worn my hat, but that would've required me to switch to Ace's back, and he didn't want me getting full sunlight up there. So I stayed against his chest, silent. I looked over at Traffy, who seemed to be having a bit of difficulty carrying Zoro in the intense heat. A bead of sweat rolled off the tan man's face and sizzled as it hit the baking sand. Zoro mumbled something and soon woke up on Law's back, clearly baffled as to why he was being carried. Law soon tossed him off and fell on the ground.

"Zoro-ya.. how much do you weigh?" Law gasped, regaining his breath. Zoro gave him a drowsy smile, and once he was fully awake, he carried Law in his arms and continued our search for our crews.

There were no signs so far. No footprints in the sand, no rustlings in the trees, no ships on the blue waves. My stomach started rumbling again, and I instantly became very, very, very hungry. Like an I-could-eat-the-entire-world type of hungry. It was terrible, but I didn't want just coconuts. And to have anything other than coconuts, I needed to wait. So I did wait.

"Aceeee.. how much longer?" I groaned, releasing my grip around him lazily and nearly fell down.

"Luffy, you gotta hold onto me! And I have no clue..." he responded, a hint of worry in his tone. Zoro yawned and mumbled something as he readjusted his katanas that he took back from me.

"Even if they left, we'd manage," Zoro said, shifting Law onto his back, "though coconuts would get old after a while..."

"You mean we're gonna have to live here for the rest of our lives?! Eating coconuts?!" I shouted, clearly upset about what had just been said. Zoro sighed and gave me a tired but patient look.

"Nah. You'll die if you dont eat again by tomorrow, so I'll make sure to find that shitty cook for ya. Hell, I'd even learn how to cook if it came to that," Zoro told me, smiling. I love Zoro's smile, but he usually doesn't like to smile at all, (especially around the other crew members). I wonder why..

I looked up at Ace and saw that he looked very tired, and hot, and sweaty. I guess being a fire-man in hot weather would make you extra hot, but wouldn't he be used to it then? Ah, whatever. A drop of sweat ran down his cheek, along his jaw-line, and then fell onto my shoulder. He didn't seem to notice, and kept on trudging along in the burning sand. Walking in dry sand is harder than you'd think, because it's uneven and you sink into it with every step you take. He was pretty used to that feeling anyway, but he still hard somewhat of a hard time. Looking behind at the sand we had already trod upon, I noticed Ace's head was bare; no hat. So I put his hat up on his head and kissed his cheek gently with a smile.

"You can put me down if you want to," I suggested, grinning as I usually do. Ace looked down at me with a tired but slightly surprised expression, and then stopped, readjusted me onto his hip, and carried me with a sudden newfound strength. His look of determination made me laugh, and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I love you, Ace~" I whispered, "And I'm sorry about cheating on you and Zoro.."

Ace looked at me for a second with a 'what are you talking about?' expression. I tilted my head to the side, not getting what he was trying to tell me.

"What's done is done, Luffy. Can't change it now. But thank you, it means a lot," Ace responded, rubbing the sweat off my forehead.

"Hey guys," Zoro said in a bored monotone, "There's the ship."

"Why didn't you say so earlier, Zoro? You're a terrible lookout!" Ace scolded him with a laugh. Zoro grumbled an inaudible mumble in response.

My eyes must have been as big as saucepans, because ship = Sanji = food! A threw an arm out to the ship, and grabbed the other 3 with another arm.

"Luffy n-!"

"Shishishi, too late!"

And with that, we were then sent flying towards the heavenly smell of Sanji's cooking. Oh how it felt like forever since I had eaten anything fulfilling.

"FOOOOD!"

* * *

~ + fla la la. there. a very very very late chapter. XD should this be the end of le story? maybe? yay, nay? -review?- :3 + ~


End file.
